The Daily Verse and Passage
by EpsilonforGod
Summary: Every day, save Sundays, I am going to post one of these. With it will be prayer request. God Bless!
1. Chapter 1

Bible Verse of the Day:

Deuteronomy 31:6

Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the LORD your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you." (NIV)

* * *

Passage for the day: James 1

**1** James, a servant of God and of the Lord Jesus Christ, To the twelve tribes scattered among the nations: Greetings.

**Trials and Temptations**

**2** Consider it pure joy, my brothers, whenever you face trials of many kinds, **3** because you know that the testing of your faith develops perseverance. **4** Perseverance must finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything. **5** If any of you lacks wisdom, he should ask God, who gives generously to all without finding fault, and it will be given to him. **6** But when he asks, he must believe and not doubt, because he who doubts is like a wave of the sea, blown and tossed by the wind. **7** That man should not think he will receive anything from the Lord; **8** he is a double-minded man, unstable in all he does. **9** The brother in humble circumstances ought to take pride in his high position. **10** But the one who is rich should take pride in his low position, because he will pass away like a wild flower. **11** For the sun rises with scorching heat and withers the plant; its blossom falls and its beauty is destroyed. In the same way, the rich man will fade away even while he goes about his business. **12** Blessed is the man who perseveres under trial,because when he has stood the test, he will receive the crown of life that God has promised to those who love him. **13** When tempted, no one should say, "God is tempting me." For God cannot be tempted by evil, nor does he tempt anyone; **14** but each one is tempted when, by his own evil desire, he is dragged away and enticed. **15** Then, after desire has conceived, it gives birth to sin; and sin, when it is full-grown, gives birth to death. **16** Don't be deceived, my dear brothers. **17**Every good and perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of the heavenly lights, who does not change like shifting shadows. **18** He chose to give us birth through the word of truth, that we might be a kind of first fruits of all he created.

**Listening and Doing**

**19** My dear brothers, take note of this: Everyone should be quick to listen, slow to speak and slow to become angry, **20** for man's anger does not bring about the righteous life that God desires. **21**Therefore, get rid of all moral filth and the evil that is so prevalent and humbly accept the word planted in you, which can save you. **22** Do not merely listen to the word, and so deceive yourselves. Do what it says. **23** Anyone who listens to the word but does not do what it says is like a man who looks at his face in a mirror **24** and, after looking at himself, goes away and immediately forgets what he looks like. **25** But the man who looks intently into the perfect law that gives freedom, and continues to do this, not forgetting what he has heard, but doing it-he will be blessed in what he does. **26** If anyone considers himself religious and yet does not keep a tight rein on his tongue, he deceives himself and his religion is worthless. **27** Religion that God our Father accepts as pure and faultless is this: to look after orphans and widows in their distress and to keep oneself from being polluted by the world.

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper from EpsilonforGod. I am a daughter of God, and you are each my siblings. It's nice to meet you! Please, if you have any prayer request, tell them, and tomorrow I will put them above. I will try and answer each and every one of you, including flamers. Flames that are from guest will be taken down, because if you're too cowardly to sign in and post a flame, then you don't need to have the flame posted.**

**I will try to post every day, (save Sundays). When I can't I'll organize as many of these as I can for those days. So around 6 times a week I'll post. I'm planning on stopping this when it gets to 500 chapters. If you want more than that, then I will.**

**God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bible Verse(s) of the Day

Isaiah 40: 28- 31

Do you not know? Have you not heard? The LORD is the everlasting God, the Creator of the ends of the earth. He will not grow tired or weary, and his understanding no one can fathom. He gives strength to the weary and increases the power of the weak. Even youths grow tired and weary, and young men stumble and fall; but those who hope in the LORD will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not be faint.

* * *

Passage for the Day

Submission to the Authorities

**1** Everyone must submit himself to the governing authorities, for there is no authority except that which God has established. The authorities that exist have been established by God. **2**Consequently, he who rebels against the authority is rebelling against what God has instituted, and those who do so will bring judgment on themselves. **3** For rulers hold no terror for those who do right, but for those who do wrong. Do you want to be free from fear of the one in authority? Then do what is right and he will commend you. **4** For he is God's servant to do you good. But if you do wrong, be afraid, for he does not bear the sword for nothing. He is God's servant, an agent of wrath to bring punishment on the wrongdoer. **5** Therefore, it is necessary to submit to the authorities, not only because of possible punishment but also because of conscience. **6** This is also why you pay taxes, for the authorities are God's servants, who give their full time to governing. **7** Give everyone what you owe him: If you owe taxes, pay taxes; if revenue, then revenue; if respect, then respect; if honor, then honor.

Love, for the Day Is Near

**8** Let no debt remain outstanding, except the continuing debt to love one another, for he who loves his fellowman has fulfilled the law. **9** The commandments, "Do not commit adultery," "Do not murder," "Do not steal," "Do not covet," and whatever other commandment there may be, are summed up in this one rule: "Love your neighbor as yourself." **10** Love does no harm to its neighbor. Therefore love is the fulfillment of the law. **11** And do this, understanding the present time. The hour has come for you to wake up from your slumber, because our salvation is nearer now than when we first believed. **12** The night is nearly over; the day is almost here. So let us put aside the deeds of darkness and put on the armor of light. **13** Let us behave decently, as in the daytime, not in orgies and drunkenness, not in sexual immorality and debauchery, not in dissension and jealousy. **14** Rather, clothe yourselves with the Lord Jesus Christ, and do not think about how to gratify the desires of the sinful nature.

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

** God Bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bible Verse of the Day

Matthew 11:28

Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest.

* * *

Passage for the Day

Jesus Has Risen

**28 **After the Sabbath, at dawn on the first day of the week, Mary Magdalene and the other Mary went to look at the tomb.

**2 **There was a violent earthquake, for an angel of the Lord came down from heaven and, going to the tomb, rolled back the stone and sat on it. **3 **His appearance was like lightning, and his clothes were white as snow. **4 **The guards were so afraid of him that they shook and became like dead men.

**5 **The angel said to the women, "Do not be afraid, for I know that you are looking for Jesus, who was crucified. **6 **He is not here; he has risen, just as he said. Come and see the place where he lay. **7 **Then go quickly and tell his disciples: 'He has risen from the dead and is going ahead of you into Galilee. There you will see him.' Now I have told you."

**8 **So the women hurried away from the tomb, afraid yet filled with joy, and ran to tell his disciples. **9 **Suddenly Jesus met them. "Greetings," he said. They came to him, clasped his feet and worshiped him. **10 **Then Jesus said to them, "Do not be afraid. Go and tell my brothers to go to Galilee; there they will see me."

The Guards' Report

**11 **While the women were on their way, some of the guards went into the city and reported to the chief priests everything that had happened. **12 **When the chief priests had met with the elders and devised a plan, they gave the soldiers a large sum of money, **13 **telling them, "You are to say, 'His disciples came during the night and stole him away while we were asleep.' **14 **If this report gets to the governor, we will satisfy him and keep you out of trouble."**15 **So the soldiers took the money and did as they were instructed. And this story has been widely circulated among the Jews to this very day.

The Great Commission

**16 **Then the eleven disciples went to Galilee, to the mountain where Jesus had told them to go. **17 **When they saw him, they worshiped him; but some doubted. **18 **Then Jesus came to them and said, "All authority in heaven and on earth has been given to me. **19 **Therefore go and make disciples of all nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, **20 **and teaching them to obey everything I have commanded you. And surely I am with you always, to the very end of the age."

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**God Bless!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bible Verse of the Day

Romans 8:31

What, then, shall we say in response to this? If God is for us, who can be against us?

* * *

Passage for the Day

Hebrews 11

**11 **Now faith is confidence in what we hope for and assurance about what we do not see. **2 **This is what the ancients were commended for.

**3 **By faith we understand that the universe was formed at God's command, so that what is seen was not made out of what was visible.

**4 **By faith Abel brought God a better offering than Cain did. By faith he was commended as righteous, when God spoke well of his offerings. And by faith Abel still speaks, even though he is dead.

**5 **By faith Enoch was taken from this life, so that he did not experience death: "He could not be found, because God had taken him away."**[a]** For before he was taken, he was commended as one who pleased God. **6 **And without faith it is impossible to please God, because anyone who comes to him must believe that he exists and that he rewards those who earnestly seek him.

**7 **By faith Noah, when warned about things not yet seen, in holy fear built an ark to save his family. By his faith he condemned the world and became heir of the righteousness that is in keeping with faith.

**8 **By faith Abraham, when called to go to a place he would later receive as his inheritance, obeyed and went, even though he did not know where he was going. **9 **By faith he made his home in the promised land like a stranger in a foreign country; he lived in tents, as did Isaac and Jacob, who were heirs with him of the same promise. **10 **For he was looking forward to the city with foundations, whose architect and builder is God. **11 **And by faith even Sarah, who was past childbearing age, was enabled to bear children because she**[b]**considered him faithful who had made the promise. **12 **And so from this one man, and he as good as dead, came descendants as numerous as the stars in the sky and as countless as the sand on the seashore.

**13 **All these people were still living by faith when they died. They did not receive the things promised; they only saw them and welcomed them from a distance, admitting that they were foreigners and strangers on earth.**14 **People who say such things show that they are looking for a country of their own. **15 **If they had been thinking of the country they had left, they would have had opportunity to return. **16 **Instead, they were longing for a better country—a heavenly one. Therefore God is not ashamed to be called their God, for he has prepared a city for them.

**17 **By faith Abraham, when God tested him, offered Isaac as a sacrifice. He who had embraced the promises was about to sacrifice his one and only son,**18 **even though God had said to him, "It is through Isaac that your offspring will be reckoned."**[c]** **19 **Abraham reasoned that God could even raise the dead, and so in a manner of speaking he did receive Isaac back from death.

**20 **By faith Isaac blessed Jacob and Esau in regard to their future.

**21 **By faith Jacob, when he was dying, blessed each of Joseph's sons, and worshiped as he leaned on the top of his staff.

**22 **By faith Joseph, when his end was near, spoke about the exodus of the Israelites from Egypt and gave instructions concerning the burial of his bones.

**23 **By faith Moses' parents hid him for three months after he was born, because they saw he was no ordinary child, and they were not afraid of the king's edict.

**24 **By faith Moses, when he had grown up, refused to be known as the son of Pharaoh's daughter. **25 **He chose to be mistreated along with the people of God rather than to enjoy the fleeting pleasures of sin. **26 **He regarded disgrace for the sake of Christ as of greater value than the treasures of Egypt, because he was looking ahead to his reward. **27 **By faith he left Egypt, not fearing the king's anger; he persevered because he saw him who is invisible. **28 **By faith he kept the Passover and the application of blood, so that the destroyer of the firstborn would not touch the firstborn of Israel.

**29 **By faith the people passed through the Red Sea as on dry land; but when the Egyptians tried to do so, they were drowned.

**30 **By faith the walls of Jericho fell, after the army had marched around them for seven days.

**31 **By faith the prostitute Rahab, because she welcomed the spies, was not killed with those who were disobedient.**[d]**

**32 **And what more shall I say? I do not have time to tell about Gideon, Barak,Samson and Jephthah, about David and Samuel and the prophets, **33 **who through faith conquered kingdoms, administered justice, and gained what was promised; who shut the mouths of lions, **34 **quenched the fury of the flames,and escaped the edge of the sword; whose weakness was turned to strength;and who became powerful in battle and routed foreign armies. **35 **Women received back their dead, raised to life again. There were others who were tortured, refusing to be released so that they might gain an even better resurrection. **36 **Some faced jeers and flogging, and even chains and imprisonment. **37 **They were put to death by stoning;**[e]** they were sawed in two; they were killed by the sword. They went about in sheepskins and goatskins, destitute, persecuted and mistreated— **38 **the world was not worthy of them. They wandered in deserts and mountains, living in caves and in holes in the ground.

**39 **These were all commended for their faith, yet none of them received what had been promised, **40 **since God had planned something better for us so that only together with us would they be made perfect.

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**God Bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bible Verse of the Day

**Proverbs 6:20**

My son, keep your father's commands and do not forsake your mother's teaching.

* * *

Passage for the Day

Romans 5

**Peace and Joy**

**1** Therefore, since we have been justified through faith, we have peace with God through our Lord Jesus Christ, **2** through whom we have gained access by faith into this grace in which we now stand. And we rejoice in the hope of the glory of God. **3** Not only so, but we also rejoice in our sufferings, because we know that suffering produces perseverance; **4** perseverance, character; and character, hope. **5** And hope does not disappoint us, because God has poured out his love into our hearts by the Holy Spirit, whom he has given us. **6** You see, at just the right time, when we were still powerless, Christ died for the ungodly. **7** Very rarely will anyone die for a righteous man, though for a good man someone might possibly dare to die. **8** But God demonstrates his own love for us in this: While we were still sinners, Christ died for us. **9** Since we have now been justified by his blood, how much more shall we be saved from God's wrath through him! **10** For if, when we were God's enemies, we were reconciled to him through the death of his Son, how much more, having been reconciled, shall we be saved through his life! **11** Not only is this so, but we also rejoice in God through our Lord Jesus Christ, through whom we have now received reconciliation.

Death Through Adam, Life Through Christ

**12** Therefore, just as sin entered the world through one man, and death through sin, and in this way death came to all men, because all sinned- **13** for before the law was given, sin was in the world. But sin is not taken into account when there is no law. **14** Nevertheless, death reigned from the time of Adam to the time of Moses, even over those who did not sin by breaking a command, as did Adam, who was a pattern of the one to come. **15** But the gift is not like the trespass. For if the many died by the trespass of the one man, how much more did God's grace and the gift that came by the grace of the one man, Jesus Christ, overflow to the many! **16** Again, the gift of God is not like the result of the one man's sin: The judgment followed one sin and brought condemnation, but the gift followed many trespasses and brought justification. **17** For if, by the trespass of the one man, death reigned through that one man, how much more will those who receive God's abundant provision of grace and of the gift of righteousness reign in life through the one man, Jesus Christ. **18** Consequently, just as the result of one trespass was condemnation for all men,so also the result of one act of righteousness was justification that brings life for all men. **19** For just as through the disobedience of the one man the many were made sinners, so also through the obedience of the one man the many will be made righteous. **20** The law was added so that the trespass might increase. But where sin increased, grace increased all the more, **21** so that, just as sin reigned in death, so also grace might reign through righteousness to bring eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**God Bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bible Verse of the Day

Proverbs 19:21

Many are the plans in the mind of a man, but it is the purpose of the Lord that will stand.

* * *

Passage for the Day

Psalm 91

**1 **Whoever dwells in the shelter of the Most High  
will rest in the shadow of the Almighty.**[a]**  
**2 **I will say of the Lord, "He is my refuge and my fortress,  
my God, in whom I trust."

**3 **Surely he will save you  
from the fowler's snare  
and from the deadly pestilence.  
**4 **He will cover you with his feathers,  
and under his wings you will find refuge;  
his faithfulness will be your shield and rampart.  
**5 **You will not fear the terror of night,  
nor the arrow that flies by day,  
**6 **nor the pestilence that stalks in the darkness,  
nor the plague that destroys at midday.  
**7 **A thousand may fall at your side,  
ten thousand at your right hand,  
but it will not come near you.  
**8 **You will only observe with your eyes  
and see the punishment of the wicked.

**9 **If you say, "The Lord is my refuge,"  
and you make the Most High your dwelling,  
**10 **no harm will overtake you,  
no disaster will come near your tent.  
**11 **For he will command his angels concerning you  
to guard you in all your ways;  
**12 **they will lift you up in their hands,  
so that you will not strike your foot against a stone.  
**13 **You will tread on the lion and the cobra;  
you will trample the great lion and the serpent.

**14 **"Because he**[b]** loves me," says the Lord, "I will rescue him;  
I will protect him, for he acknowledges my name.  
**15 **He will call on me, and I will answer him;  
I will be with him in trouble,  
I will deliver him and honor him.  
**16 **With long life I will satisfy him  
and show him my salvation."

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, and Violets and Lilies for reviewing.**

**God Bless!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bible Verse of the Day

Samuel 2 23:5

If my house were not right with God, surely he would not have made with me an everlasting covenant, arranged and secured in every part; surely he would not bring to fruition my **salvation** and grant me my every desire.

* * *

Passage for the Day

Psalm 69[a] For the director of music. To the tune of "Lilies." Of David.

**1 **Save me, O God,  
for the waters have come up to my neck.  
**2 **I sink in the miry depths,  
where there is no foothold.  
I have come into the deep waters;  
the floods engulf me.  
**3 **I am worn out calling for help;  
my throat is parched.  
My eyes fail,  
looking for my God.  
**4 **Those who hate me without reason  
outnumber the hairs of my head;  
many are my enemies without cause,  
those who seek to destroy me.  
I am forced to restore  
what I did not steal.

**5 **You, God, know my folly;  
my guilt is not hidden from you.

**6 **Lord, the Lord Almighty,  
may those who hope in you  
not be disgraced because of me;  
God of Israel,  
may those who seek you  
not be put to shame because of me.  
**7 **For I endure scorn for your sake,  
and shame covers my face.  
**8 **I am a foreigner to my own family,  
a stranger to my own mother's children;  
**9 **for zeal for your house consumes me,  
and the insults of those who insult you fall on me.  
**10 **When I weep and fast,  
I must endure scorn;  
**11 **when I put on sackcloth,  
people make sport of me.  
**12 **Those who sit at the gate mock me,  
and I am the song of the drunkards.

**13 **But I pray to you, Lord,  
in the time of your favor;  
in your great love, O God,  
answer me with your sure salvation.  
**14 **Rescue me from the mire,  
do not let me sink;  
deliver me from those who hate me,  
from the deep waters.  
**15 **Do not let the floodwaters engulf me  
or the depths swallow me up  
or the pit close its mouth over me.

**16 **Answer me, Lord, out of the goodness of your love;  
in your great mercy turn to me.  
**17 **Do not hide your face from your servant;  
answer me quickly, for I am in trouble.  
**18 **Come near and rescue me;  
deliver me because of my foes.

**19 **You know how I am scorned, disgraced and shamed;  
all my enemies are before you.  
**20 **Scorn has broken my heart  
and has left me helpless;  
I looked for sympathy, but there was none,  
for comforters, but I found none.  
**21 **They put gall in my food  
and gave me vinegar for my thirst.

**22 **May the table set before them become a snare;  
may it become retribution and**[b]** a trap.  
**23 **May their eyes be darkened so they cannot see,  
and their backs be bent forever.  
**24 **Pour out your wrath on them;  
let your fierce anger overtake them.  
**25 **May their place be deserted;  
let there be no one to dwell in their tents.  
**26 **For they persecute those you wound  
and talk about the pain of those you hurt.  
**27 **Charge them with crime upon crime;  
do not let them share in your salvation.  
**28 **May they be blotted out of the book of life  
and not be listed with the righteous.

**29 **But as for me, afflicted and in pain—  
may your salvation, God, protect me.

**30 **I will praise God's name in song  
and glorify him with thanksgiving.  
**31 **This will please the Lord more than an ox,  
more than a bull with its horns and hooves.  
**32 **The poor will see and be glad—  
you who seek God, may your hearts live!  
**33 **The Lord hears the needy  
and does not despise his captive people.

**34 **Let heaven and earth praise him,  
the seas and all that move in them,  
**35 **for God will save Zion  
and rebuild the cities of Judah.  
Then people will settle there and possess it;  
**36 ** the children of his servants will inherit it,  
and those who love his name will dwell there.

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, and Violets and Lilies for reviewing.**

**I would like to say; I missed 6 days of posting, so every day for 3 days I will post twice.**

**God Bless!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bible Verse of the Day

**Jeremiah 29:11**

For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future.

* * *

Passage for the Day

**Psalms 14**

**1** The fool says in his heart, "There is no God." They are corrupt, their deeds are vile; there is no one who does good. **2** The LORD looks down from heaven on the sons of men to see if there are any who understand, any who seek God. **3** All have turned aside, they have together become corrupt; there is no one who does good, not even one. **4** Will evildoers never learn- those who devour my people as men eat bread and who do not call on the LORD? **5** There they are, overwhelmed with dread, for God is present in the company of the righteous. **6** You evildoers frustrate the plans of the poor, but the LORD is their refuge. **7** Oh, that salvation for Israel would come out of Zion! When the LORD restores the fortunes of his people, let Jacob rejoice and Israel be glad!

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia for reviewing.**

**God Bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bible Verse of the Day

**Proverbs 29:7**

The righteous care about justice for the poor, but the wicked have no such concern.

* * *

Passage for the Day

**Romans 2**

God's Righteous Judgment

**1** You, therefore, have no excuse, you who pass judgment on someone else, for at whatever point you judge the other, you are condemning yourself, because you who pass judgment do the same things. **2** Now we know that God's judgment against those who do such things is based on truth. **3**So when you, a mere man, pass judgment on them and yet do the same things, do you think you will escape God's judgment? **4** Or do you show contempt for the riches of his kindness, toleranceand patience, not realizing that God's kindness leads you toward repentance? **5** But because of your stubbornness and your unrepentant heart, you are storing up wrath against yourself for the day of God's wrath, when his righteous judgment will be revealed. **6** God "will give to each person according to what he has done." **7** To those who by persistence in doing good seek glory, honorand immortality, he will give eternal life. **8** But for those who are self-seeking and who reject the truth and follow evil, there will be wrath and anger. **9** There will be trouble and distress for every human being who does evil: first for the Jew, then for the Gentile; **10** but glory, honor and peace for everyone who does good: first for the Jew, then for the Gentile. **11** For God does not show favoritism. **12** All who sin apart from the law will also perish apart from the law, and all who sin under the law will be judged by the law. **13** For it is not those who hear the law who are righteous in God's sight, but it is those who obey the law who will be declared righteous. **14** (Indeed, when Gentiles, who do not have the law, do by nature things required by the law, they are a law for themselves, even though they do not have the law, **15** since they show that the requirements of the law are written on their hearts, their consciences also bearing witness, and their thoughts now accusing, now even defending them.) **16** This will take place on the day when God will judge men's secrets through Jesus Christ, as my gospel declares.

The Jews and the Law

**17** Now you, if you call yourself a Jew; if you rely on the law and brag about your relationship to God; **18** if you know his will and approve of what is superior because you are instructed by the law; **19** if you are convinced that you are a guide for the blind, a light for those who are in the dark, **20** an instructor of the foolish, a teacher of infants, because you have in the law the embodiment of knowledge and truth- **21** you, then, who teach others, do you not teach yourself ? You who preach against stealing, do you steal? **22** You who say that people should not commit adultery, do you commit adultery? You who abhor idols, do you rob temples? **23** You who brag about the law, do you dishonor God by breaking the law? **24** As it is written: "God's name is blasphemed among the Gentiles because of you." **25** Circumcision has value if you observe the law, but if you break the law, you have become as though you had not been circumcised. **26** If those who are not circumcised keep the law's requirements, will they not be regarded as though they were circumcised? **27** The one who is not circumcised physically and yet obeys the law will condemn you who, even though you have the written code and circumcision, are a lawbreaker. **28**A man is not a Jew if he is only one outwardly, nor is circumcision merely outward and physical. **29**No, a man is a Jew if he is one inwardly; and circumcision is circumcision of the heart, by the Spirit,not by the written code. Such a man's praise is not from men, but from God.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia for reviewing.**

**Also, if you think about the last section is Romans 2, it is really talking about the chosen people of God, not just the Jews. Apply it to yourselves, and you will get one heck of a sermon out of it.**

**God Bless!**


	10. Chapter 10

**2 Corinthians 5:17**

Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, the new creation has come: The old has gone, the new is here!

* * *

**Isaiah 9**

Nevertheless, there will be no more gloom for those who were in distress. In the past he humbled the land of Zebulun and the land of Naphtali, but in the future he will honor Galilee of the nations, by the Way of the Sea, beyond the Jordan—

**2 **The people walking in darkness  
have seen a great light;  
on those living in the land of deep darkness  
a light has dawned.  
**3 **You have enlarged the nation  
and increased their joy;  
they rejoice before you  
as people rejoice at the harvest,  
as warriors rejoice  
when dividing the plunder.  
**4 **For as in the day of Midian's defeat,  
you have shattered  
the yoke that burdens them,  
the bar across their shoulders,  
the rod of their oppressor.  
**5 **Every warrior's boot used in battle  
and every garment rolled in blood  
will be destined for burning,  
will be fuel for the fire.  
**6 **For to us a child is born,  
to us a son is given,  
and the government will be on his shoulders.  
And he will be called  
Wonderful Counselor, Mighty God,  
Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace.  
**7 **Of the greatness of his government and peace  
there will be no end.  
He will reign on David's throne  
and over his kingdom,  
establishing and upholding it  
with justice and righteousness  
from that time on and forever.  
The zeal of the Lord Almighty  
will accomplish this.

The Lord's Anger Against Israel

**8 **The Lord has sent a message against Jacob;  
it will fall on Israel.  
**9 **All the people will know it—  
Ephraim and the inhabitants of Samaria—  
who say with pride  
and arrogance of heart,  
**10 **"The bricks have fallen down,  
but we will rebuild with dressed stone;  
the fig trees have been felled,  
but we will replace them with cedars."  
**11 **But the Lord has strengthened Rezin's foes against them  
and has spurred their enemies on.  
**12 **Arameans from the east and Philistines from the west  
have devoured Israel with open mouth.

Yet for all this, his anger is not turned away,  
his hand is still upraised.

**13 **But the people have not returned to him who struck them,  
nor have they sought the Lord Almighty.  
**14 **So the Lord will cut off from Israel both head and tail,  
both palm branch and reed in a single day;  
**15 **the elders and dignitaries are the head,  
the prophets who teach lies are the tail.  
**16 **Those who guide this people mislead them,  
and those who are guided are led astray.  
**17 **Therefore the Lord will take no pleasure in the young men,  
nor will he pity the fatherless and widows,  
for everyone is ungodly and wicked,  
every mouth speaks folly.

Yet for all this, his anger is not turned away,  
his hand is still upraised.

**18 **Surely wickedness burns like a fire;  
it consumes briers and thorns,  
it sets the forest thickets ablaze,  
so that it rolls upward in a column of smoke.  
**19 **By the wrath of the Lord Almighty  
the land will be scorched  
and the people will be fuel for the fire;  
they will not spare one another.  
**20 **On the right they will devour,  
but still be hungry;  
on the left they will eat,  
but not be satisfied.  
Each will feed on the flesh of their own offspring**[b]**:  
**21 ** Manasseh will feed on Ephraim, and Ephraim on Manasseh;  
together they will turn against Judah.

Yet for all this, his anger is not turned away,  
his hand is still upraised.

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia for reviewing.**

**God Bless!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Proverbs 2:20-22**

**20 **Thus you will walk in the ways of the good  
and keep to the paths of the righteous.  
**21 **For the upright will live in the land,  
and the blameless will remain in it;  
**22 **but the wicked will be cut off from the land,  
and the unfaithful will be torn from it.

* * *

**Romans 12**

A Living Sacrifice

**12 **Therefore, I urge you, brothers and sisters, in view of God's mercy, to offer your bodies as a living sacrifice, holy and pleasing to God—this is your true and proper worship. **2 **Do not conform to the pattern of this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind. Then you will be able to test and approve what God's will is—his good, pleasing and perfect will.

Humble Service in the Body of Christ

**3 **For by the grace given me I say to every one of you: Do not think of yourself more highly than you ought, but rather think of yourself with sober judgment, in accordance with the faith God has distributed to each of you. **4 **For just as each of us has one body with many members, and these members do not all have the same function, **5 **so in Christ we, though many, form one body, and each member belongs to all the others. **6 **We have different gifts, according to the grace given to each of us. If your gift is prophesying, then prophesy in accordance with your**[a]** faith; **7 **if it is serving, then serve; if it is teaching, then teach; **8 **if it is to encourage, then give encouragement; if it is giving, then give generously; if it is to lead,**[b]** do it diligently; if it is to show mercy, do it cheerfully.

Love in Action

**9 **Love must be sincere. Hate what is evil; cling to what is good. **10 **Be devoted to one another in love. Honor one another above yourselves. **11 **Never be lacking in zeal, but keep your spiritual fervor, serving the Lord. **12 **Be joyful in hope, patient in affliction, faithful in prayer. **13 **Share with the Lord's people who are in need. Practice hospitality.

**14 **Bless those who persecute you; bless and do not curse. **15 **Rejoice with those who rejoice; mourn with those who mourn. **16 **Live in harmony with one another. Do not be proud, but be willing to associate with people of low position.**[c]** Do not be conceited.

**17 **Do not repay anyone evil for evil. Be careful to do what is right in the eyes of everyone. **18 **If it is possible, as far as it depends on you, live at peace with everyone. **19 **Do not take revenge, my dear friends, but leave room for God's wrath, for it is written: "It is mine to avenge; I will repay,"**[d]** says the Lord. **20 **On the contrary:

"If your enemy is hungry, feed him;  
if he is thirsty, give him something to drink.  
In doing this, you will heap burning coals on his head.'"

**21 **Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good.

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia for reviewing.**

**God Bless!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Psalm 55:22**

Cast your burden on the Lord,

and he will sustain you;

he will never permit

the righteous to be moved.

* * *

**Luke 6**

One Sabbath Jesus was going through the grainfields, and his disciples began to pick some heads of grain, rub them in their hands and eat the kernels. **2 **Some of the Pharisees asked, "Why are you doing what is unlawful on the Sabbath?"

**3 **Jesus answered them, "Have you never read what David did when he and his companions were hungry? **4 **He entered the house of God, and taking the consecrated bread, he ate what is lawful only for priests to eat. And he also gave some to his companions." **5 **Then Jesus said to them, "The Son of Man is Lord of the Sabbath."

**6 **On another Sabbath he went into the synagogue and was teaching, and a man was there whose right hand was shriveled. **7 **The Pharisees and the teachers of the law were looking for a reason to accuse Jesus, so they watched him closely to see if he would heal on the Sabbath. **8 **But Jesus knew what they were thinking and said to the man with the shriveled hand, "Get up and stand in front of everyone." So he got up and stood there.

**9 **Then Jesus said to them, "I ask you, which is lawful on the Sabbath: to do good or to do evil, to save life or to destroy it?"

**10 **He looked around at them all, and then said to the man, "Stretch out your hand." He did so, and his hand was completely restored. **11 **But the Pharisees and the teachers of the law were furious and began to discuss with one another what they might do to Jesus.

The Twelve Apostles

**12 **One of those days Jesus went out to a mountainside to pray, and spent the night praying to God. **13 **When morning came, he called his disciples to him and chose twelve of them, whom he also designated apostles: **14 **Simon (whom he named Peter), his brother Andrew, James, John, Philip, Bartholomew, **15 **Matthew, Thomas, James son of Alphaeus, Simon who was called the Zealot, **16 **Judas son of James, and Judas Iscariot, who became a traitor.

Blessings and Woes

**17 **He went down with them and stood on a level place. A large crowd of his disciples was there and a great number of people from all over Judea, from Jerusalem, and from the coastal region around Tyre and Sidon, **18 **who had come to hear him and to be healed of their diseases. Those troubled by impure spirits were cured, **19 **and the people all tried to touch him, because power was coming from him and healing them all.

**20 **Looking at his disciples, he said:

"Blessed are you who are poor,  
for yours is the kingdom of God.  
**21 **Blessed are you who hunger now,  
for you will be satisfied.  
Blessed are you who weep now,  
for you will laugh.  
**22 **Blessed are you when people hate you,  
when they exclude you and insult you  
and reject your name as evil,  
because of the Son of Man.

**23 **"Rejoice in that day and leap for joy, because great is your reward in heaven. For that is how their ancestors treated the prophets.

**24 **"But woe to you who are rich,  
for you have already received your comfort.  
**25 **Woe to you who are well fed now,  
for you will go hungry.  
Woe to you who laugh now,  
for you will mourn and weep.  
**26 **Woe to you when everyone speaks well of you,  
for that is how their ancestors treated the false prophets.

Love for Enemies

**27 **"But to you who are listening I say: Love your enemies, do good to those who hate you, **28 **bless those who curse you, pray for those who mistreat you.**29 **If someone slaps you on one cheek, turn to them the other also. If someone takes your coat, do not withhold your shirt from them. **30 **Give to everyone who asks you, and if anyone takes what belongs to you, do not demand it back. **31 **Do to others as you would have them do to you.

**32 **"If you love those who love you, what credit is that to you? Even sinners love those who love them. **33 **And if you do good to those who are good to you, what credit is that to you? Even sinners do that. **34 **And if you lend to those from whom you expect repayment, what credit is that to you? Even sinners lend to sinners, expecting to be repaid in full. **35 **But love your enemies, do good to them, and lend to them without expecting to get anything back. Then your reward will be great, and you will be children of the Most High, because he is kind to the ungrateful and wicked. **36 **Be merciful,just as your Father is merciful.

Judging Others

**37 **"Do not judge, and you will not be judged. Do not condemn, and you will not be condemned. Forgive, and you will be forgiven. **38 **Give, and it will be given to you. A good measure, pressed down, shaken together and running over, will be poured into your lap. For with the measure you use, it will be measured to you."

**39 **He also told them this parable: "Can the blind lead the blind? Will they not both fall into a pit? **40 **The student is not above the teacher, but everyone who is fully trained will be like their teacher.

**41 **"Why do you look at the speck of sawdust in your brother's eye and pay no attention to the plank in your own eye? **42 **How can you say to your brother, 'Brother, let me take the speck out of your eye,' when you yourself fail to see the plank in your own eye? You hypocrite, first take the plank out of your eye, and then you will see clearly to remove the speck from your brother's eye.

A Tree and Its Fruit

**43 **"No good tree bears bad fruit, nor does a bad tree bear good fruit. **44 **Each tree is recognized by its own fruit. People do not pick figs from thornbushes, or grapes from briers. **45 **A good man brings good things out of the good stored up in his heart, and an evil man brings evil things out of the evil stored up in his heart. For the mouth speaks what the heart is full of.

The Wise and Foolish Builders

**46 **"Why do you call me, 'Lord, Lord,' and do not do what I say? **47 **As for everyone who comes to me and hears my words and puts them into practice, I will show you what they are like. **48 **They are like a man building a house, who dug down deep and laid the foundation on rock. When a flood came, the torrent struck that house but could not shake it, because it was well built.**49 **But the one who hears my words and does not put them into practice is like a man who built a house on the ground without a foundation. The moment the torrent struck that house, it collapsed and its destruction was complete."

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia, and the guest for reviewing. **

**This passage was mainly selected for the "be kind to those who hate you" part. There's a lot of hate in this world, and we need to know what to do about it.**

** God Bless!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Proverbs 30: 5**

"Every word of God is flawless;  
he is a shield to those who take refuge in him.

* * *

**Mark 4**

The Parable of the Sower

**4 **Again Jesus began to teach by the lake. The crowd that gathered around him was so large that he got into a boat and sat in it out on the lake, while all the people were along the shore at the water's edge. **2 **He taught them many things by parables, and in his teaching said: **3 **"Listen! A farmer went out to sow his seed. **4 **As he was scattering the seed, some fell along the path, and the birds came and ate it up. **5 **Some fell on rocky places, where it did not have much soil. It sprang up quickly, because the soil was shallow.**6 **But when the sun came up, the plants were scorched, and they withered because they had no root. **7 **Other seed fell among thorns, which grew up and choked the plants, so that they did not bear grain. **8 **Still other seed fell on good soil. It came up, grew and produced a crop, some multiplying thirty, some sixty, some a hundred times."

**9 **Then Jesus said, "Whoever has ears to hear, let them hear."

**10 **When he was alone, the Twelve and the others around him asked him about the parables. **11 **He told them, "The secret of the kingdom of God has been given to you. But to those on the outside everything is said in parables**12 **so that,

"'they may be ever seeing but never perceiving,  
and ever hearing but never understanding;  
otherwise they might turn and be forgiven!'**[a]**"

**13 **Then Jesus said to them, "Don't you understand this parable? How then will you understand any parable? **14 **The farmer sows the word. **15 **Some people are like seed along the path, where the word is sown. As soon as they hear it, Satan comes and takes away the word that was sown in them.**16 **Others, like seed sown on rocky places, hear the word and at once receive it with joy. **17 **But since they have no root, they last only a short time. When trouble or persecution comes because of the word, they quickly fall away.**18 **Still others, like seed sown among thorns, hear the word; **19 **but the worries of this life, the deceitfulness of wealth and the desires for other things come in and choke the word, making it unfruitful. **20 **Others, like seed sown on good soil, hear the word, accept it, and produce a crop—some thirty, some sixty, some a hundred times what was sown."

A Lamp on a Stand

**21 **He said to them, "Do you bring in a lamp to put it under a bowl or a bed? Instead, don't you put it on its stand? **22 **For whatever is hidden is meant to be disclosed, and whatever is concealed is meant to be brought out into the open. **23 **If anyone has ears to hear, let them hear."

**24 **"Consider carefully what you hear," he continued. "With the measure you use, it will be measured to you—and even more. **25 **Whoever has will be given more; whoever does not have, even what they have will be taken from them."

The Parable of the Growing Seed

**26 **He also said, "This is what the kingdom of God is like. A man scatters seed on the ground. **27 **Night and day, whether he sleeps or gets up, the seed sprouts and grows, though he does not know how. **28 **All by itself the soil produces grain—first the stalk, then the head, then the full kernel in the head. **29 **As soon as the grain is ripe, he puts the sickle to it, because the harvest has come."

The Parable of the Mustard Seed

**30 **Again he said, "What shall we say the kingdom of God is like, or what parable shall we use to describe it? **31 **It is like a mustard seed, which is the smallest of all seeds on earth. **32 **Yet when planted, it grows and becomes the largest of all garden plants, with such big branches that the birds can perch in its shade."

**33 **With many similar parables Jesus spoke the word to them, as much as they could understand. **34 **He did not say anything to them without using a parable. But when he was alone with his own disciples, he explained everything.

Jesus Calms the Storm

**35 **That day when evening came, he said to his disciples, "Let us go over to the other side." **36 **Leaving the crowd behind, they took him along, just as he was, in the boat. There were also other boats with him. **37 **A furious squall came up, and the waves broke over the boat, so that it was nearly swamped.**38 **Jesus was in the stern, sleeping on a cushion. The disciples woke him and said to him, "Teacher, don't you care if we drown?"

**39 **He got up, rebuked the wind and said to the waves, "Quiet! Be still!" Then the wind died down and it was completely calm.

**40 **He said to his disciples, "Why are you so afraid? Do you still have no faith?"

**41 **They were terrified and asked each other, "Who is this? Even the wind and the waves obey him!"

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia, and the guest for reviewing.**

**God Bless!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Psalm 119: 114**

You are my refuge and my shield; I have put my hope in your word.

* * *

**Psalm 147**

**1 **Praise the Lord.

How good it is to sing praises to our God,  
how pleasant and fitting to praise him!

**2 **The Lord builds up Jerusalem;  
he gathers the exiles of Israel.  
**3 **He heals the brokenhearted  
and binds up their wounds.  
**4 **He determines the number of the stars  
and calls them each by name.  
**5 **Great is our Lord and mighty in power;  
his understanding has no limit.  
**6 **The Lord sustains the humble  
but casts the wicked to the ground.

**7 **Sing to the Lord with grateful praise;  
make music to our God on the harp.

**8 **He covers the sky with clouds;  
he supplies the earth with rain  
and makes grass grow on the hills.  
**9 **He provides food for the cattle  
and for the young ravens when they call.

**10 **His pleasure is not in the strength of the horse,  
nor his delight in the legs of the warrior;  
**11 **the Lord delights in those who fear him,  
who put their hope in his unfailing love.

**12 **Extol the Lord, Jerusalem;  
praise your God, Zion.

**13 **He strengthens the bars of your gates  
and blesses your people within you.  
**14 **He grants peace to your borders  
and satisfies you with the finest of wheat.

**15 **He sends his command to the earth;  
his word runs swiftly.  
**16 **He spreads the snow like wool  
and scatters the frost like ashes.  
**17 **He hurls down his hail like pebbles.  
Who can withstand his icy blast?  
**18 **He sends his word and melts them;  
he stirs up his breezes, and the waters flow.

**19 **He has revealed his word to Jacob,  
his laws and decrees to Israel.  
**20 **He has done this for no other nation;  
they do not know his laws.

Praise the LORD.

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia, and the guest for reviewing.**

**God Bless!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Philippians 3:20 **

But our citizenship is in heaven. And we eagerly await a Savior from there, the Lord Jesus Christ,

* * *

**Galatians 6**

Doing Good to All

**6 **Brothers and sisters, if someone is caught in a sin, you who live by the Spirit should restore that person gently. But watch yourselves, or you also may be tempted. **2 **Carry each other's burdens, and in this way you will fulfill the law of Christ. **3 **If anyone thinks they are something when they are not, they deceive themselves. **4 **Each one should test their own actions. Then they can take pride in themselves alone, without comparing themselves to someone else, **5 **for each one should carry their own load. **6 **Nevertheless, the one who receives instruction in the word should share all good things with their instructor.

**7 **Do not be deceived: God cannot be mocked. A man reaps what he sows.**8 **Whoever sows to please their flesh, from the flesh will reap destruction; whoever sows to please the Spirit, from the Spirit will reap eternal life. **9 **Let us not become weary in doing good, for at the proper time we will reap a harvest if we do not give up. **10 **Therefore, as we have opportunity, let us do good to all people, especially to those who belong to the family of believers.

Not Circumcision but the New Creation

**11 **See what large letters I use as I write to you with my own hand!

**12 **Those who want to impress people by means of the flesh are trying to compel you to be circumcised. The only reason they do this is to avoid being persecuted for the cross of Christ. **13 **Not even those who are circumcised keep the law, yet they want you to be circumcised that they may boast about your circumcision in the flesh. **14 **May I never boast except in the cross of our Lord Jesus Christ, through which the world has been crucified to me, and I to the world. **15 **Neither circumcision nor uncircumcision means anything; what counts is the new creation. **16 **Peace and mercy to all who follow this rule—to the Israel of God.

**17 **From now on, let no one cause me trouble, for I bear on my body the marks of Jesus.

**18 **The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with your spirit, brothers and sisters. Amen.

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia, and the guest for reviewing.**

**God Bless!**


	16. Chapter 16

**2 Corinthians 4:16**

So we do not lose heart. Though our outer self is wasting away, our inner self is being renewed day by day.

* * *

**1 Thessalonians 4**

Living to Please God

**4 **As for other matters, brothers and sisters, we instructed you how to live in order to please God, as in fact you are living. Now we ask you and urge you in the Lord Jesus to do this more and more. **2 **For you know what instructions we gave you by the authority of the Lord Jesus.

**3 **It is God's will that you should be sanctified: that you should avoid sexual immorality; **4 **that each of you should learn to control your own body in a way that is holy and honorable, **5 **not in passionate lust like the pagans, who do not know God; **6 **and that in this matter no one should wrong or take advantage of a brother or sister. The Lord will punish all those who commit such sins, as we told you and warned you before. **7 **For God did not call us to be impure, but to live a holy life. **8 **Therefore, anyone who rejects this instruction does not reject a human being but God, the very God who gives you his Holy Spirit.

**9 **Now about your love for one another we do not need to write to you, for you yourselves have been taught by God to love each other. **10 **And in fact, you do love all of God's family throughout Macedonia. Yet we urge you, brothers and sisters, to do so more and more, **11 **and to make it your ambition to lead a quiet life: You should mind your own business and work with your hands, just as we told you, **12 **so that your daily life may win the respect of outsiders and so that you will not be dependent on anybody.

Believers Who Have Died

**13 **Brothers and sisters, we do not want you to be uninformed about those who sleep in death, so that you do not grieve like the rest of mankind, who have no hope. **14 **For we believe that Jesus died and rose again, and so we believe that God will bring with Jesus those who have fallen asleep in him.**15 **According to the Lord's word, we tell you that we who are still alive, who are left until the coming of the Lord, will certainly not precede those who have fallen asleep. **16 **For the Lord himself will come down from heaven, with a loud command, with the voice of the archangel and with the trumpet call of God, and the dead in Christ will rise first. **17 **After that, we who are still alive and are left will be caught up together with them in the clouds to meet the Lord in the air. And so we will be with the Lord forever. **18 **Therefore encourage one another with these words.

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia, and the guest for reviewing.**

**Please note: every time you change your pen name, I will not change your name on this list. Thank you.**

**God Bless!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Isaiah 32:17**

And the effect of righteousness will be peace,

and the result of righteousness, quietness and trust forever.

* * *

**Exodus 15**

Then Moses and the Israelites sang this song to the Lord:

"I will sing to the Lord,  
for he is highly exalted.  
Both horse and driver  
he has hurled into the sea.

**2 **"The Lord is my strength and my defense;  
he has become my salvation.  
He is my God, and I will praise him,  
my father's God, and I will exalt him.  
**3 **The Lord is a warrior;  
the Lord is his name.  
**4 **Pharaoh's chariots and his army  
he has hurled into the sea.  
The best of Pharaoh's officers  
are drowned in the Red Sea.  
**5 **The deep waters have covered them;  
they sank to the depths like a stone.  
**6 **Your right hand, Lord,  
was majestic in power.  
Your right hand, Lord,  
shattered the enemy.

**7 **"In the greatness of your majesty  
you threw down those who opposed you.  
You unleashed your burning anger;  
it consumed them like stubble.  
**8 **By the blast of your nostrils  
the waters piled up.  
The surging waters stood up like a wall;  
the deep waters congealed in the heart of the sea.  
**9 **The enemy boasted,  
'I will pursue, I will overtake them.  
I will divide the spoils;  
I will gorge myself on them.  
I will draw my sword  
and my hand will destroy them.'  
**10 **But you blew with your breath,  
and the sea covered them.  
They sank like lead  
in the mighty waters.  
**11 **Who among the gods  
is like you, Lord?  
Who is like you—  
majestic in holiness,  
awesome in glory,  
working wonders?

**12 **"You stretch out your right hand,  
and the earth swallows your enemies.  
**13 **In your unfailing love you will lead  
the people you have redeemed.  
In your strength you will guide them  
to your holy dwelling.  
**14 **The nations will hear and tremble;  
anguish will grip the people of Philistia.  
**15 **The chiefs of Edom will be terrified,  
the leaders of Moab will be seized with trembling,  
the people of Canaan will melt away;  
**16 ** terror and dread will fall on them.  
By the power of your arm  
they will be as still as a stone—  
until your people pass by, Lord,  
until the people you bought pass by.  
**17 **You will bring them in and plant them  
on the mountain of your inheritance—  
the place, Lord, you made for your dwelling,  
the sanctuary, Lord, your hands established.

**18 **"The Lord reigns  
for ever and ever."

**19 **When Pharaoh's horses, chariots and horsemen went into the sea, the Lord brought the waters of the sea back over them, but the Israelites walked through the sea on dry ground. **20 **Then Miriam the prophet, Aaron's sister, took a timbrel in her hand, and all the women followed her, with timbrels and dancing. **21 **Miriam sang to them:

"Sing to the Lord,  
for he is highly exalted.  
Both horse and driver  
he has hurled into the sea."

The Waters of Marah and Elim

**22 **Then Moses led Israel from the Red Sea and they went into the Desert of Shur. For three days they traveled in the desert without finding water.**23 **When they came to Marah, they could not drink its water because it was bitter. (That is why the place is called Marah.) **24 **So the people grumbledagainst Moses, saying, "What are we to drink?"

**25 **Then Moses cried out to the Lord, and the Lord showed him a piece of wood. He threw it into the water, and the water became fit to drink.

There the Lord issued a ruling and instruction for them and put them to the test. **26 **He said, "If you listen carefully to the Lord your God and do what is right in his eyes, if you pay attention to his commands and keep all his decrees, I will not bring on you any of the diseases I brought on the Egyptians, for I am the Lord, who heals you."

**27 **Then they came to Elim, where there were twelve springs and seventy palm trees, and they camped there near the water.

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia, and Absolute Honesty and the guest for reviewing.**

**God Bless!**


	18. Chapter 18

**John 11: 25**

Jesus said to her, "I am the resurrection and the life. The one who believes in me will live, even though they die;

* * *

**Psalm 12**

For the director of music. According to _sheminith._ A psalm of David.

**1 **Help, Lord, for no one is faithful anymore;  
those who are loyal have vanished from the human race.  
**2 **Everyone lies to their neighbor;  
they flatter with their lips  
but harbor deception in their hearts.

**3 **May the Lord silence all flattering lips  
and every boastful tongue—  
**4 **those who say,  
"By our tongues we will prevail;  
our own lips will defend us—who is lord over us?"

**5 **"Because the poor are plundered and the needy groan,  
I will now arise," says the Lord.  
"I will protect them from those who malign them."  
**6 **And the words of the Lord are flawless,  
like silver purified in a crucible,  
like gold refined seven times.

**7 **You, Lord, will keep the needy safe  
and will protect us forever from the wicked,  
**8 **who freely strut about  
when what is vile is honored by the human race.

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia, and Absolute Honesty and the guest for reviewing.**

**God Bless!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Matthew 5:43-45**

43 "You have heard that it was said, 'You shall love your neighbor and hate your enemy.' 44 But I say to you, Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you, 45 so that you may be sons of your Father who is in heaven. For he makes his sun rise on the evil and on the good, and sends rain on the just and on the unjust."

* * *

**Proverbs 7**

**Warning Against the Adulterous Woman**

7 My son, keep my words

and store up my commands within you.

2 Keep my commands and you will live;

guard my teachings as the apple of your eye.

3 Bind them on your fingers;

write them on the tablet of your heart.

4 Say to wisdom, "You are my sister,"

and to insight, "You are my relative."

5 They will keep you from the adulterous woman,

from the wayward woman with her seductive words.

6 At the window of my house

I looked down through the lattice.

7 I saw among the simple,

I noticed among the young men,

a youth who had no sense.

8 He was going down the street near her corner,

walking along in the direction of her house

9 at twilight, as the day was fading,

as the dark of night set in.

10 Then out came a woman to meet him,

dressed like a prostitute and with crafty intent.

11 (She is unruly and defiant,

her feet never stay at home;

12 now in the street, now in the squares,

at every corner she lurks.)

13 She took hold of him and kissed him

and with a brazen face she said:

14 "Today I fulfilled my vows,

and I have food from my fellowship offering at home.

15 So I came out to meet you;

I looked for you and have found you!

16 I have covered my bed

with colored linens from Egypt.

17 I have perfumed my bed

with myrrh, aloes and cinnamon.

18 Come, let's drink deeply of love till morning;

let's enjoy ourselves with love!

19 My husband is not at home;

he has gone on a long journey.

20 He took his purse filled with money

and will not be home till full moon."

21 With persuasive words she led him astray;

she seduced him with her smooth talk.

22 All at once he followed her

like an ox going to the slaughter,

like a fool stepping into a noose

23 till an arrow pierces his liver,

like a bird darting into a snare,

little knowing it will cost him his life.

24 Now then, my sons, listen to me;

pay attention to what I say.

25 Do not let your heart turn to her ways

or stray into her paths.

26 Many are the victims she has brought down;

her slain are a mighty throng.

27 Her house is a highway to the grave,

leading down to the chambers of death**.**

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia, and Absolute Honesty and the guest for reviewing.**

**God Bless!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Proverbs 29:4**

**4 **By justice a king gives a country stability,  
but those who are greedy for**[a]** bribes tear it down.

* * *

**Proverbs 24**

**24 **Do not envy the wicked,  
do not desire their company;  
**2 **for their hearts plot violence,  
and their lips talk about making trouble.

Saying 21

**3 **By wisdom a house is built,  
and through understanding it is established;  
**4 **through knowledge its rooms are filled  
with rare and beautiful treasures.

Saying 22

**5 **The wise prevail through great power,  
and those who have knowledge muster their strength.  
**6 **Surely you need guidance to wage war,  
and victory is won through many advisers.

Saying 23

**7 **Wisdom is too high for fools;  
in the assembly at the gate they must not open their mouths.

Saying 24

**8 **Whoever plots evil  
will be known as a schemer.  
**9 **The schemes of folly are sin,  
and people detest a mocker.

Saying 25

**10 **If you falter in a time of trouble,  
how small is your strength!  
**11 **Rescue those being led away to death;  
hold back those staggering toward slaughter.  
**12 **If you say, "But we knew nothing about this,"  
does not he who weighs the heart perceive it?  
Does not he who guards your life know it?  
Will he not repay everyone according to what they have done?

Saying 26

**13 **Eat honey, my son, for it is good;  
honey from the comb is sweet to your taste.  
**14 **Know also that wisdom is like honey for you:  
If you find it, there is a future hope for you,  
and your hope will not be cut off.

Saying 27

**15 **Do not lurk like a thief near the house of the righteous,  
do not plunder their dwelling place;  
**16 **for though the righteous fall seven times, they rise again,  
but the wicked stumble when calamity strikes.

Saying 28

**17 **Do not gloat when your enemy falls;  
when they stumble, do not let your heart rejoice,  
**18 **or the Lord will see and disapprove  
and turn his wrath away from them.

Saying 29

**19 **Do not fret because of evildoers  
or be envious of the wicked,  
**20 **for the evildoer has no future hope,  
and the lamp of the wicked will be snuffed out.

Saying 30

**21 **Fear the Lord and the king, my son,  
and do not join with rebellious officials,  
**22 **for those two will send sudden destruction on them,  
and who knows what calamities they can bring?

Further Sayings of the Wise

**23 **These also are sayings of the wise:

To show partiality in judging is not good:  
**24 **Whoever says to the guilty, "You are innocent,"  
will be cursed by peoples and denounced by nations.  
**25 **But it will go well with those who convict the guilty,  
and rich blessing will come on them.

**26 **An honest answer  
is like a kiss on the lips.

**27 **Put your outdoor work in order  
and get your fields ready;  
after that, build your house.

**28 **Do not testify against your neighbor without cause—  
would you use your lips to mislead?  
**29 **Do not say, "I'll do to them as they have done to me;  
I'll pay them back for what they did."

**30 **I went past the field of a sluggard,  
past the vineyard of someone who has no sense;  
**31 **thorns had come up everywhere,  
the ground was covered with weeds,  
and the stone wall was in ruins.  
**32 **I applied my heart to what I observed  
and learned a lesson from what I saw:  
**33 **A little sleep, a little slumber,  
a little folding of the hands to rest—  
**34 **and poverty will come on you like a thief  
and scarcity like an armed man.

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

* * *

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia, and Absolute Honesty and the guest for reviewing.**

**God Bless!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Matthew 7: 7-8**

7 "Ask, and it will be given to you; seek, and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you. 8 For everyone who asks receives, and the one who seeks finds, and to the one who knocks it will be opened."

* * *

**Ecclesiastes 11**

Invest in Many Ventures

**11 **Ship your grain across the sea;  
after many days you may receive a return.  
**2 **Invest in seven ventures, yes, in eight;  
you do not know what disaster may come upon the land.

**3 **If clouds are full of water,  
they pour rain on the earth.  
Whether a tree falls to the south or to the north,  
in the place where it falls, there it will lie.  
**4 **Whoever watches the wind will not plant;  
whoever looks at the clouds will not reap.

**5 **As you do not know the path of the wind,  
or how the body is formed in a mother's womb,  
so you cannot understand the work of God,  
the Maker of all things.

**6 **Sow your seed in the morning,  
and at evening let your hands not be idle,  
for you do not know which will succeed,  
whether this or that,  
or whether both will do equally well.

Remember Your Creator While Young

**7 **Light is sweet,  
and it pleases the eyes to see the sun.  
**8 **However many years anyone may live,  
let them enjoy them all.  
But let them remember the days of darkness,  
for there will be many.  
Everything to come is meaningless.

**9 **You who are young, be happy while you are young,  
and let your heart give you joy in the days of your youth.  
Follow the ways of your heart  
and whatever your eyes see,  
but know that for all these things  
God will bring you into judgment.  
**10 **So then, banish anxiety from your heart  
and cast off the troubles of your body,  
for youth and vigor are meaningless.

* * *

Please, pray for those who are less fortunate than you, like famine victims, or kidnapped people, or people who have been abused. Please pray for those who have weak faith, and those who deny they have any faith at all. Please thank God for giving you the blessing of being able to exist, and all other wonderful things he has done for you. Please pray for the depressed and those who are thinking about suicide, and that they will see the light Jesus the Christ brings. Please pray they will think about their family and friends.

**Hello, this is Casper. I would like you to give me your prayer request.**

**Thank you, DaughterofthemostHigh, Violets and Lilies, Clarissa Pink, and Badgerclaw is one with Russia, Absolute Honesty, Frodo's sister, and the guest for reviewing.**

**God Bless!**


End file.
